Ashlin, the unkown
by starbrc
Summary: Every since Her adopted mom Kora died, Ashlin has been abused by her stepfather Nelson. But when a weird blond girl and her friend appear at her school she is taken to a camp. That camp became her home. Now, her home is in danger and she has a role to play in the new prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sounds of Nelson yelling at me. "Wake up you useless lump, you haven't got all day." I felt a fist connect with my jaw. "I am, I just woke up."I whimpered, hoping he would go away. I felt something metal hit my ribcage and my chest exploded in pain. "That'll teach you to talk back to me. Now get up and go to school." he yelled at me even louder than before, not even sure that's possible. "I will Nelson, I promise." I told him as best I could while doubled over in pain. "You better" growled Nelson in response. "And Ashlin. You have five minutes to get to school, don't be late." I nodded in response and started running around my room in search of my clothing. At last I found a black long sleeved shirt, my black parka, and some ripped jeans. I threw them on in a rush and ran out the door of my bedroom and crashed strait into Nelson.

Nelson was my step father. I lived in an orphanage until I was nine. Then a woman named Kora and her husband Brent adopted me. A few months later they got divorced, and I went with Kora. She re-married Nelson, but died three weeks later. After Kora's funeral he came home drunk and found me in my room, crying. He screamed at me to stop crying. I didn't, and he started hitting me with a metal baseball bat. He never stopped, no matter how much I begged. Now I'm fifteen, it's been going on for six years. I can still remember how nice Kora was.

"I'm sorry Nelson, I wasn't looking where I was going." I whimpered and started gathering the papers that had flown out of my backpack. "Oh you will be sorry." Nelson then grabbed his metal bat and tried to hit my ribcage. "No!" I screamed and threw my backpack in front of myself. "What have I told you about that?" Nelson screamed as his face turned bright red. "You'll pay for that!" I didn't wait for him to pick up his bat again._ How much more could I pay?_ I grabbed my backpack and climbed onto the fire escape. I needed to get to school.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I raced out of my apartment, I had three minutes to get to school. Since school was half a block away, it wouldn't be hard to get to. If I ran anyway... I looked at the sidewalk and street. _Damn, rush hour. i'll have to sprint to get to school. _I ran into the street, avoiding taxi's, trucks, and a goat. they say nobody stares in New York. Well, it's not true for me. I sprinted to my school, getting closer and closer. While my chest became more and more painful from Nelson's baseball bat. Finally, I made it to school. I checked my wristwatch, thirty seconds to get to history class. C_rap history is on the third floor. _I bolted up three flights of stairs, went to the left in the hallwayand stopped in front of a blue door. I opened it and walked in, exhausted from my sprit. I sat down and heard my teacher, Mrs. Niobe spoke. "So glad you could make it Ashlin, open your book to page 243." she probably said other stuff but I wasn't listening. The person who sat next to me, Leon, looked at my face and threw something at my desk. I winced and fell out of my chair, landing on my ribcage. Leon's hand looked like Nelson's hand when it flew out at me. I picked up the thing he had thrown at my desk, a note. _Please don't be a hate note, Leon is the one guy who thinks I'm nice and human. _I opened the note and let out a sigh of relief. The note just asked why there was a huge bruise on my face. I took out my pencil and wrote that I'd tripped, then handed it to Leon. He looked at it and scowled. "you trip every week at least twice. No one is that clumsy! What really happened?" he whispered. Mrs. Niobe walked over and told us to shut it and do our work. Relived, I opened my textbook and started reading. The topic was Ancient Greek myth.

**Review! I'll try to post at least one chapter a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

When the bell rang I felt a surge of relief. English class, my best subject was next. I must be the only dyslexic person to excel in English class. I looked at Leon and remembered I was in all of his classes. _rats, he'll keep asking about my jaw..._ I grabbed my bag, shoved my textbook into it and walked out. I walked up to my locker, and entered the combination. _98,35, 24,_ I shoved my books in my locker as something fell at my feet._ another note, really Leon?_ I opened the note, uh oh. It wasn't from Leon, it was from Skylar. Skylar torments me for my scars and bruises and cuts. She has no idea of the torcher I endure. It said "dear emo girl, nice bruise. Who dropped you on your head this time?" _Nice insult Skylar_ I thought note the sarcasm. I was used to the bullying, i'd rather be bullied than beaten, after all.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking down the hallway. Then, I felt a foot under mine and a explosion of pain in my chest. I'd been tripped, and fallen right when Nelson had hit me with his baseball bat. I groaned. "Skylar what the hell did you do to her?" I heard Leon yell. I lifted my head off the ground to see him punch her in the jaw, then the chest. I stood up, holding my chest. Skylar was on the floor. One word rang through my head, _revenge. _I lifted my foot and stepped on her face._ Crunch. _I probably broke her nose, I was wearing my combat boots. Skylar hit my leg and I fell. Right on my chest. I screamed in agony. Leon knelt next to me "are you okay?" and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**this is a flashback btw... sorry I haven't posted in a while. I need to stop procrastinating, don't I?**

I thought I knew pain. I thought I knew pure psychological torture. Then Skylar came to my school. I remember the day she came to school. January third. I remember how I envied the love her family obviously gave her. I wanted to be free of pain. I wanted to wear more than long sleeved black shirts. I could've thought for hours about what I envied. Nelson would've interrupted me with beatings though... Of all the stuff I envied, I envied her family. I had never known family. I could tell Leon felt the same thing as I did. Hatred, mixed with the longing for almost everything that girl had. Leon is an orphan like me. His family left him to die on the side of a freeway. I cry everyday at the thought of Kora. "why did she die, just when we where happy?" I would scream at the sky when Nelson wasn't around. I cry when I think of the question I have had since the time I was two and relised everyone had a family. _Why would someone abandon me? I never did anything to anyone. Unless they deserved it. _I used to have insomnia. I probably still have it but ever since she died I just cry until I'm exhausted. do you know the feeling of total loss, the feeling of complete and total hopelessness. Welcome to my life. if you haven't felt that feeling, I congratulate you. Life has treated you well.

The day Skylar came to my school was the day my life became hell. Before she came everyone ignored me, they teased me and tripped me occasionally, but Skylar seemed to take a particular liking to torturing me. When she first bullied me, I cried. Now its just routine. Like breathing. Like eating. My life was a prison cell. I was forever in solitary confinement. I had to give a speech about bullies one day during an assembly. I have the rare ability to whip a crowd in any way I want with words. everyone but Skylar. I said that most people feel like a candle in a hurricane. Insignificant and hopeless. Many people think of a way out. A bad one. Death. Death is good. Yet it is bad at the same time. It is an escape from all pain and suffering. But there is so much grief, so much pain leading up to our departure from this cruel world we call home. No good person hasn't suffered in some way. Through the death of a loved one or pet or a friend. Bullying or injury. Hearing of tragedy. Any type of suffering. Only spoiled brats don't suffer. Or those whose parents shield them. I guess you can't have light without dark.

**Review, even if this last chapter is creesy!** **Thanks to all of my fans, I cant belive you like my story. Im honestly astonished. I never expected it to be honest. **

**I have another chapter coming shortly. Ashlin is getting to camp within a few chapters. I have to plan how first... *evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in an ambulance, with Leon cradling me in his arms. "Where the freak am I?" I asked Leon before I opened my eyes. "Well... you fell onto the ground but didn't wake up. You were in a pile of your own blood. I got really scared so I called an ambulance." Leon told me. Skylar sat up. "No you didn't. I called the ambulance. I saved her so don't take the credit." She yelled angrily. "Shut the hell up Skylar! You hurt her in the first place." Leon yelled back. "Wait" said Skylar suddenly realizing something. "I tripped her, but the nurse at school said she had broken ribs. That's not possible." The ambulance went in a tunnel and they shut up to look out the window like little kids. I kept my eyes closed and dosed off for a while.

When I woke up I wondered how Leon got into the ambulance. Usually only family is allowed. Whatever, I didn't care in the least, he was my only friend. I opened my eyes. Leon looked at me and blushed. "There was only one stretcher and Skyshit apparently had the most damage." he muttered, extremely annoyed. "Well she is a millionaires kid, what do you expect?" I asked him Pulling my parka hood over my head. The light made me feel worse. "I dunno. Maybe a seat for the chick with a possible concussion." Leon grumbled. Skylar wolf whistled. "Oh, sewer boy likes emo girl. No one calls her a chick. She isn't one. She is a rat with legs." Skylar laughed as a burrowed my head into my parka. Leon blushed and I probably did too. Sue me!

A few minutes later the ambulance hit a pothole, sending a tin band aid box onto my head. Normally it wouldn't hurt but I had a concussion so don't think I'm weak. I groaned. Skylar laughed. A paramedic walked over and made sure everything else was secure. I glared at Skylar and one word rang through my mind. Revenge. I wanted revenge for all those times she tortured me. So, in the twenty seconds it took the paramedic to secure the stuff I tore a strip of gauze off my chest wrappings the school nurse had put on me. I gripped one end in my hand and the other in my teeth. _perfect._ I thought. _A makeshift slingshot. _I used my makeshift slingshot to shoot the band aid box at Skylar. It hit her and I let out a squeal of joy. Bulls eye. Well Bulls nose, but still. Leon stared at me. "how did you ..." his voice trailed off and a paramedic jabbed me with a needle. I couldn't answer his question before I slipped into a dreamlike state.

**Sorry I haven't posted recently. I was sick and couldn't get on my laptop. But, I have been writing the whole time! I'll release the chapters soon. I want for this chapter to sink in. Also, i want to thank everyone who has followed this story! It means a lot to me, thank you. I'll post tomorrow if i can. **

**Review! The tardis commands you! (watch doctor who to understand) BRITISH TV ROCKS! Meow. =^._.^= **


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the hospital now. Apparently I'd broken Skylar's nose and she gave me concussion and broke most of my ribs. I knew it wasn't the truth but if Nelson found out I blamed him... Well, I don't look forward to that day. I was still mad that even though I was hurt really badly that Skylar got the stretcher. Oh well, I preferred where I sat anyway. When I got to the hospital, got my ribs wrapped in gauze and there were several tests. I had a concussion, surprise surprise. Most of them for the bruises and scars they found on my wrists. I told the doctors and nurses I inflicted them on myself, they gave me an hour long lecture. I fell asleep during it. When I was done with the tests they let me out. Leon was waiting, with a hamburger he was eating. We walked a mile to the nearest bus station. "Where did the scars on your arms come from? You always say your not emo." Leon asked, his hair blowing into his mouth as he talked. "I used to get in fights before I got adopted." I lied, and I felt a pang of regret for lying to him. I had never fought at the orphanage, it reduced my chance of getting out before I was eighteen. "If you say so..." Leon sighed. "I'm gonna go get a snickers bar." I said, walking into the Wawa that was across the street.

I took a five dollar bill from my moon embroiled wallet and grabbed a snickers bar from the shelf. I paid for it, got my change and walked outside. I saw the bus driving away from the curb. I missed it. _Well, m__aybe not... _I thought and raced after it. There was a ledge near the emergency exit in the back, if I could just get onto it someone could open the door. I raced after the bus, trying to ignore the pain in my head and chest. I knew I was fast. My long, powerful legs were perfect for running. I was gaining on the bus. After about thirty seconds of running I was a yard away. I jumped for the ledge, my brown hair flapping in my wake. With a satisfying bump I landed, grabbed onto part of the door and saw someone on the curb, using his phone to video tape me. I smiled and waved at the phone. Then, I took out my phone and texted Leon to get the door open. His response was the opening of the door. I stepped into the bus, gave the driver the fare and sat down next to Leon. His face looked like he had just seen the moon landing. "Whoa" he said, staring at me. I held my hand up, "Please don't say anything. If anyone found out I would die from embarrassment." Leon nodded. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. I was blushing most of the time, people were staring at me like I had two heads. The bus came to a stop. Leon and I stepped off. A girl took a picture off me before the buss sped off. She yelled something. "What was amazing what's your name?" I smiled. "Luna!" I called after her. "Luna?" said Leon, looking confused. "My middle name." We started walking the two blocks the apartment building, cracking jokes about Skylar. I smiled. If only Nelson wasn't in my life. I might have been happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon and I climbed the fire escape, watching a YouTube video of me catching the bus. It had 1,789 views already. I looked at the description. "A girl named Luna runs for the bus home. Interesting. Watch the moon commands you." the dude who video taped it was called Alphaofgreece1. This seemed to disturb Leon. "Do you know the dude?" I asked him. He looked at me weird. "No, just a hunch." he said. I nodded and stepped through the window to my apartment. "Where the hell where Luna." Screamed a drunk Nelson. I whimpered, he had seen the video. I was at the hospital. I have a concussion and broken ribs. "Who is your friend?" he yelled, pointing at Leon. "My friend Leon. He took me to the hospital." I lied about that last part, mainly so that Nelson wouldn't hurt me more. "Get out," he screamed at Leon. "Get out of my house," Leon didn't budge. "That's a baseball bat in your hands, you hurt Ashlin!" Leon was furious. He took something from his backpack, something he hardly used. He had a three inch thick dictionary. He thrust it at Nelson's knee with suck force he fell over. I was overcome with hatred for Nelson. I raced up to him grabbed the bat, and smacked him in the chest. I walked to the window and threw it out, taking care not to hit anyone. Nelson got up and walked into the kitchen. I watched in horror as he took a knife from the kitchen. "Leon, run, get help," I whispered. Leon knew how stubborn I was and ran out the fire escape. I threw whatever I could get at Nelson. Then, I ran out of stuff. I backed up and stared harshly into Nelsons eyes. I didn't wince or scream when the blade touched my right arm. I heard the door burst open and the blade fell to the ground. I raced into my room, there where things I could never leave here. I grabbed my baby blanket and stuffed deer, I had been left at the orphanage door with these. I grabbed my locket and a picture of Kora, the locket had a picture of us when we went to Yosemite and climbed El Captin. I closed the door to my room, locked it, and changed into a short sleeved, t-shirt with crescent moons on it. ( I like the moon, sue me!) Then I raced out the bedroom door and saw three men pointing guns at Nelson. I laughed and climbed out the fire escape. It was morning. I yawned and ran towards the school, it was time to find Leon. I needed to thank him for freeing me from my prison cell. At last, I was free from torture. On my phone's screen was a newspaper article. It was about Nelson abusing me. I smiled. Now I was really free.

**Review! I would like to thank El Ohkin for all the great reviews! That's all...**


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't find Leon at school. _not much of a surprise_ I thought _he's late more than he's on time. _Everyone left me alone in the hallway, that didn't mean I couldn't hear their whispers though. "Did you see the paper..." I heard a redhead ask her friend. "Happened since she was nine." I heard a girl from my math class say. She looked at me and I pointed at my arms. I swore she looked for three minutes.

Eventually, I made it to class. I collapsed in my chair and put my head down. I was exhausted. The bell rang and a stream of people flooded into the room, all staring at my arms. _Oh, right. _I though. _They never saw me in short sleeves. Crap, they'll ask how I got my scars. _No one did. They seemed to have a new sort of feeling towards me. Not hate or annoyance like before, but something else. Pity maybe? Or regret for being so cruel to me because they thought I was emo? Whatever it was, I was to tired to care. Even with the gaze of everyone in the room, my eyelids felt heavy. I was half asleep, in the strange world between dream and reality, when Mrs. Niobe's pitchy voice asked what I dreaded. "How about an explanation?" she asked. I gulped and looked around the room. Everyone was doing a test, how weird. "About what?" I asked her, hoping desperately to throw her off. "Why aren't you working?" I looked down. There was a test in front of me, weird, I never saw it get passed out. " Sorry, I didn't see it get passed out." I told her, confused. I took out my pencil and started working. I couldn't read the questions but it was multiple choice, so I guessed. I gave it to Niobe and put my head back on my desk. I found myself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to something i was familiar with. With a knife to my throat, in an empty room, with my hands behind my back and tied together. _ Damn, I'm a seriously heavy sleeper._ I thought, suddenly remembering what room i was in. My history classroom... Wait, who is holding the knife to my throat? I looked up and yelped. It was my teacher, Mrs. Niobe...

**BUM BUM BUM! THANKS TO EVERYONE READING THIS! ESPECIALLY Naosuegi! IF YOUR READING THIS, HI. *WAVES* review! NARWHAL OUT! **


	9. Chapter 9

I was terrified. Why did my teacher have a knife to my throat? "Goodbye child of the moon, perhaps your mother will respect me more when I kill you." she hissed back. I had no family, she knew that. She wanted me to move, to toy with me and kill me. As if she was getting that. "My family is dead." I choked. "Oh no theyre not. Your mother is still alive, and your father... Not even the gods know that." she said, running a hand through my matted hair. _Wait, my mother is alive? _ I felt like I had been hit with a tidal wave. "My...my mothers alive?" I asked her. "You didn't know?" Niobe laughed. "She left you to die in the forest." I blinked, I was always told I'd been left at an orphanage. "You knew her? And you never bothered to tell me?" I yelled. "Why would I it make life hell for you." she murmured.

I heard the sound of a door bursting open, and tried to turn my head to face the door. I saw a blonde girl and a some guy surrounded by water. They both had weapons, the girl a dagger, the guy a sword. Niobe looked the other way and I took the chance to kick her in the shins. She dropped the dagger and I used carried it to my mouth with my feet, a strange talent I have. Then I gripped it in my teeth and slashed the bindings on my hands. The blonde girl jumped onto Niobe screaming. "YOU DESERVED WHAT YOU GOT! NO ONE INSULTS THE GODS!" Her friend hurled water balls at Niobe, who fell to the ground and disappeared in a burst of yellow dust. "Wait," I yelled desperately. "Who is my mother?" I looked at the blonde sadly. She turned to face her friend. "We need to get to camp, Percy." said the blonde. he nodded. "Come with us Ashlin." said Percy. I walked toward him. Suddenly, I tackled him grabbed his sword. I pointed it at his throat. "Explain to me what is going on. And how do you know my name?"

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

It was pretty stupid of me to jump onto Percy without considering Annabeth. She sunk her nails into the back of my neck and pulled the skin until my face turned blue. That got me off Percy pretty quickly. To make matters worse, she put her foot on my chest so I couldn't move. I winced. My ribs hadn't healed yet. She took her foot of after a few minutes. "Why did you do that?" She yelled at me, really annoyed. "Well, its not everyday that someone tries to kill you. Let alone someone who kills the person who tried to kill you." I snapped at her. Annabeth grunted, annoyed with me. "Well, your defiantly who we were searching for. I guess I can't kill you." she dug around in her pocket and pulled something out. It looked like a lemon square and when she handed it to me I looked at it, uncertainly. "What is it? A lemon square." I asked her, my eyebrows raised. I had learned not to trust something so good looking. let alone something that is so good smelling. "It'll help your ribs. And it'll taste... Interesting." I lifted the lemon square thingy to my mouth and bit into it. It tasted like air, a bit depressing actually.

"Want to know where we want to take you?" asked Percy, his flingers flicking in the direction of a water puddle. The puddle was moving. "Nah," I told him "I'll just regret not escaping if I learn before we go there so no, don't tell me." Percy nodded, but was confused. I looked around the room, bored and saw a window about six feet high and two feet wide. I walked over and looked at the sky. I frowned. It was night somehow and very cloudy. The stars and moon always made me feel better. It made me feel unnoticed, insignificant which is nice if I'm not being beaten. That's not an unfamiliar feeling for me though...

I noticed Annabeth behind me. Like, two feet behind me. "Were leaving in the morning. Find a dry patch and get comfy. It'll be a cold night." I nodded and looked at the space under the window. It was dry so I set my backpack down and opened it. A smile traced my lips and I took out the fluffy blanket I had taken with me to every home I went to. All seventeen foster homes... Kora's house, Nelson's apartment... I wrapped in around my face and as much as my chest it would reach. My eyes closed, my head rested on my backpack, and I heard the whizz of cars from the window. Percy was snoring already and I could hear the faint sleep breath of Annabeth. Whoever they were, they had saved my life and ended another in the process. Should I trust them? The question hung in my mind until my eyes closed tighter, my grip on the blanket slacked, and I drifted off to sleep. _what will happen to me next?_

**I have another chapter written but im grounded... so it will take a while to upload it. Im writing a second to upload after that to. Ugh, nightquill smells like Cyclops breath I hate drinking it, even if im sick. (Gods I am random today.) REVIEW! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES THIS STORY! I need to come up with exotic names... That's always hard for me... **

**NARWHAL LOVER OUT! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry Its been so long guys. I have finals and tests and, blah. I hope your still reading, if not *cyber slap*.**

When we woke up Percy, Annabeth and I decided to take a cab to where they wanted to go. We still needed breakfast though and climbed out the window I'd been sleeping under to the ground below. We weren't far from my apartment and I said that I would sneak in and steal some food. "Are you sure?" asked Percy as he pushed some rope that we'd used to escape with into his pocket. "That bastard might come back?'' I face palmed myself. "The were cops everywhere but he probably will escape." Percy groaned like this annoyed him. "But, yeah I'll go. And Annabeth..." her eyes turned away from the cell phone she had in her palm. Wait, it was a face of someone and it was talking. "What the hell is that?" People were now staring and muttering about me in New York. Oops. "Forget it," I said, Annabeth didn't seem to want to share. "I'm going in." I walked over near the fire escape, jumped up and grabbed a bar. I pulled myself up quickly and leaned on the bar, some random dude from my school was staring at me. "Now you know why im great at rope climbing." I said sarcastically , waving as I climbed up the metal stairs into the hell hold I'd tried so hard to escape. Luckily, I had a knife in my belt Percy had handed me. I saw the window and climbed in. _Shit, _ I thought. _ Nelson is here._ He was glaring at me from the sofa. "Well, well, well." His voice was horse. "Lets have some fun, shall we?''

**sorry this was so short! I HONESTLY AM! I have to study soon though for a math final. Anyway... im writing a few different stories at the moment and its hard. ill update soon tough. I'll probably get more frequent when schools out. (my school has an extra month of school by Pennsylvania standards)**

**Peregrine the narwhal lover out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Me: hey santa. Sup?

Santa: meh nothing. Whatd ya want for Christmas?

Me: can I own percy Jackson and the olymipians? PLEASE!

Santa: no copyright rules ect. Cant

me: well fuck you to santa! You fat jolly stalker.* throws a chair at and calls stewie on family guy.*

Stewie: what the fuck do you want.

me: the hobo is in the sleigh

Stewie: Brian get down here Peregrine got santa!

me: *flies sleigh down and pulls out santa*

santa: whatd you want?

me: percy Jackson rights.

santa: not allowed

me: fine just give me wings

stewie: brian can I cut of his dick?

Braian: not yet, its his sorce of magic

Me: thanks santa now I can fly

Me: *flys to camp half blood and punches Percys arm* SAY IT CYCLOPS BREATH!

Percy: ugh fine, Peregrine AKA starbrc doesn't own my books.

Me: theyr not your books idiot* punches*

percy:fine their Ricks!

Stewie: brian his magic source is gone now!

Me: WTF DID YOU DO


	13. Chapter 13

_Shit, _ i thought. _how could i be this stupid?_ Nelson had me by the hair and was dragging me down the stairs of the building to the boiler room. Worst of all, he had a gun in his left hand. "I'm sorry Nelson," I begged him, keeping my eyes on his gun. "I wont do it again. I'll do anything, just don't kill me." Nelson laughed. "I'm going to kill you, like it or not. And no one will care but you." I sighed and tried to move my hands. It was no use, he'd dislocated them. Even if he hadn't noticed my knife yet, it was useless.

Nelson threw me in the boiler room. I curled into a ball and tried to keep warm, it was freezing. "Why is it so cold?" i asked Nelson. "I know a few people," he laughed. "You have three hours to live, eat up." he pointed at a plate of food, a rotten banana, stale bread, and a bowl of broth. "You've outdone yourself, Nelson." Nelson pointed at me. "Don't test me, you worthless lump." I shut my mouth. A few seconds later, Nelson was gone. It was about time.

I crawled over to the plate and ate the bread and broth. The banana had flies. The tray was a heavy metal. I used my feet to grip it and pushed it against my right hand. I suppressed a scream of pain. It hurt. I did the same to my other hand. "Thanks Nelson." I murmured under my breath. I slipped the dagger from my belt and scanned the room. The window was so high up... I pulled a rotting box over and jumped off it, gripping the ledge i my left hand, stabbing the hinges with my right. When the hinges were broken, i pushed the dagger into my belt and pulled myself up. I pulled out the glass and crawled out. i ran over to Percy and Annabeth. "Run," I whispered. "Take me to where your going. I don't care where it is or how we get there. He has a gun we need to leave."

Percy whistled so loud i clapped my hands to my ears. "Were taking a cab arent we?" I asked. "Why yes we are." Percy said, smiling mischievously. "Were going to camp half blood." The two stepped into the cab right as Nelson stepped out of the apartment door. "You guys wait, i got this." Annabeth handed me a bow and a few arrows. "Where did you get these?" i asked but she just shook her head. "Thanks anyway."

I turned to Nelson. He pulled the trigger of the gun. It grazed my arm. I threw a rock at his knee and he fell o the ground. "This is for all the hell you put me through. I didn't do a thing to you. until now. I shot the arrow into his thick neck. "One," i screamed and shot one into his skull. "Two." I shot the rest into all of his limbs.

I stepped into the cab. "Go," i screamed and gave Annabeth the rest of the arrows and the bow. "Now, take me there." Annabeth smiled. "That's the spirit of a half blood. We got the right girl Percy." i was thrilled as we drove away, and stopped at a hill. "You sure you want to stop here, nothings out here?" asked the driver. Percy nodded and handed him the money. We watched the cab speed away. "Yeah." They led me to the top of the hill. I gasped. There was a huge valley, cabins, a house, a forge , a forest and loads of other stuff. Someone dressed in heavy battle armor walked up. He took of his helmet. "Ashlin?" he asked. "Leon?"


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Leon, rubbing the back of his neck. It had a leather cord with three clay beads on it. Weird. I looked into his brown eyes. "I could ask you the same thing," i answered, a smile tracing my thin lips which had a respectable amount of dried blood on them. "an explanation would also be nice." Leon groaned. "You didn't tell her?!" he yelled. "she doesn't know what she is? Are you kidding me?" This was addressed to Percy who threw his arms in the air. "You think she would've come?" he asked as a girl with long blonde hair ran up. She had a whip in her right hand and her silvery eyes hid behind a daisy chain. "Oh hey guys," she said. "Is this Ashlin?" I nodded. "I'm Ashlin, now could someone explain where the hell i am?" I sounded bitterer than i would've liked. The girls silver eyes met my grayish ones. "I'll show her around," She offered. "What did you expect me to do tell her in history-" yelled Leon glaring at Percy. He jumped at the sound of the girls voice. "Uh... Yeah, Sadie you show her around. Make sure she knows what she is." I picked up a branch from the ground and threw it at him. "I'm not an 'it'!" i yelled. Nelson called me alot. "I'm a person." Sadie face palmed herself. "Your a demigod," she said. "Half god, half human. The ancient greek gods were real your one of their kids. We all are." I went silent. "I'm a unclaimed demigod, Leon's a son of Hermes, Percy is a son of Posiden, and Annabeth a daughter of Athena." I nodded at the mention of each name and god. "Okay that explains alot," I said. "The time in Maine," i was referring to the time i had blown up a building when the orphanage had a field trip. This went on for a while before Percy butt in. "Just show her around, Sadie." Sadie glared at him. "Fine, common Ashlin, I'll get you to Hermes cabin." I smiled and followed. Sadie was really nice. I hoped everyone else was, at the very least, nice enough not to abuse me.

Sadie took me to a cabin, it was run down,very run down. Emphasis on very. When i stepped in people started looking at me, sizing me up. Of course, i was doing the same thing. But, i wasn't whispering about them. I caught the eye of a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. I heard her whisper to her friend. "She must be an emo." I was furious and tackled her, pulling my knife out of my belt and holding it to her throat. "I was abused, " I growled, noticing the silence, i guess no one expected this of a new kid. "I'm not self hurt." i stepped off her but as she tried sitting up I put my right foot, which had a combat boot on it, and put it on her neck. She glared at me and turned to Leon, who had followed us here to his cabin. He was in a bunk with some pictures. Cool, there was the one from when we went to the grand canyon on a school feild trip and tried to run away. We were 'missing' about two months. Not like Nelson cared... Back to reality... The girl was glaring at me as she struggled to push the boot off her. I was too strong. Not against a baseball bat or a cage -which Nelson often kept me in- but that was because i had been hurt by one on a daily basis since i was little. My birthday would come next week and mark my first time in years i'd be free. I pushed the boot harder into her neck. Leon jumped from his bunk. "She didnt say anything," he said and puled my boot from her neck. He looked annoyed to do so, he probably hated her. The girl looked at me, then Leon. "Your friend just read my mind."

**DUN DUN DUN! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE, FINNALS JUST FINISHED FOR ME AND SCHOOLS OUT ON THURSDAY, I'LL UPDATE ON FRIDAY HOPEFULLY! THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READIN, IM GOING THROUGH SOME ROUGH TIMES RIGHT NOW. BYE! PS: REVEIW**


	15. Chapter 15

"No I didn't!" i was yelling now, our argument had been going on for about twenty minutes and everyone was watching. "I didn't read your mind." Sadie poked me. "Um yeah," she said. "You kinda did." I shook my head "I don't know how too," I told her even though i knew it was pointless. She looked me strait in the eyes. "You just did. I said nothing." My eyebrows raised. "You did," said Leon. "you read her mind. I got it on video." he held up his eclipse mp3 player. Oh right, it took video. once i tried to tape Nelson beating me but he nearly broke it when he punched it. All the duck tape i had to use...

Sadie moved toward me and reached for my backpack. I flinched and closed my eyes. That drew alot of muttering... She hadn't even touched me. Well, if they'd been abused for years what would they do? Not run smack into the path of an oncoming hand that's for sure. She drew back her hand. "You okay?" she asked, stepping back a step. I nodded. "Force of habit..." i said and my voice trailed off. Sadie shrugged and turned to Leon. "Take Levi," she pointed at the girl I'd heard call me emo. "well, make sure she gets to the infirmary I'll get Ashlin to Chiron. "Fine..." He muttered and Him and Levi hurried off. "Ashlin common, Lets go." She walked out the cabin door. I hurridly followed after her. I hadn't even had time to out down my backpack..

We walked toward a large house. It was painted sky blue, had two floors, and a porch. Three figures were on the porch. One in a wheelchair, one sitting on a lawn chair playing a card game against some satyr, and one standing while talking to the guy in the wheelchair. Strangely the standing figure was familiar. The broad shoulders, mass off curly black hair... Sadie and i walked closer. Oh Gods. It was. We stepped onto the porch. The figure turned, reveling a pair of hazel eyes. "You look familiar..." he said. I ran forward and hugged him. "It's me," I screamed. "It's Ashlin. Brent, I missed you so much. Kora got remarried and he abused me..." I started crying a little bit. This was the guy who had adopted me, loved me, taken care of me, along with Kora. If only they hadn't divorced. Brent's eyes widened slightly. He hugged me tightly. "I missed you too," he said. "What are you doing here?" Sadie looked at me, a glint of curiosity in her eyes. "Shes a demigod, who is Kora and why does she know who our oracle is?" I de-huggified myself. "oracle?"

**So... not a long chapter,but i wrote it at school today, yeah i still have school.. But yes, more plot twists. Bwahahaha! God, i am strange. Well, thanks for reading. Happy b-day to my friend Shelly! (Not any of you if your named that btw just felt like saying im not a stalker) and merry christmas! All your presents belong to me. I have a new chapter but im tired and wanna watch some history channel stuff. Narwhal out. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So," i said. "Your the oracle?" Brent nodded. "Yeah, only since last year. I was going to try abnd get you when i heard Kora died... But..." His voice trailed off. A wave of anger surged through my veins all of a sudden. "YOU KNEW SHE DIED?" I screamed. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO HER FUNERAL!" I was pissed. He knew she died and hadn't even come to her funeral. Did he know how he could have helped me? I sighed. "You knew he was abusing me didn't you?" Brents eyes looked at the ground. He nodded. "Around the time i became oracle... Zeus wouldn't let me help you. Said it was part of your punishment. Whatever that means."I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands. "How much more can i pay?" I asked. "Look at my arms," i said. "Look at all those scars. They are from years of abuse. I have no family. What does he want from me?" Sadie looked at me. "I've hear that every day." she stated and pushed a daisy from her line of sight. "He wouldn't let anyone help me either. I found this place myself." I looked up at her. "You weren't tortured everyday though." Sadie raised her eyebrows. I chose not to read minds right now. Best not get overwhelmed... "How would you know?" she asked. "Well," i stated. "You don't have scars, you have confidence and-" she cut me off. "Forget it."

Sadie walked back towards a clump of cabins. "I'll make sure no one took her stuff." I know for certain she saw my backpack slung over my shoulder. When her back was turned i raced into the house, up some stairs and found myself in an attic. There was alot of stuff there. Old weapons, metals, books, clothes. I walked over to a chest that was free of dust. I opened it and found three things. There was a silver dagger, the night sky was carved into it and was shifting every time i looked at it. The handle was covered in white leather and was molded to fit someones hand. I held it. It fit perfectly. I slipped it into my belt quickly and looked at the next item. There was a silvery parka, made of a pure silver fur with a grey inside. The parka was made of something i recognized. Wolf fur. It matched the color of my eyes perfectly. The hood was normal looking, it just had a small bag on a string that was tied around it. I pulled it off the string and slipped the bag into my pocket for later. Then, I slipped the parka on. It was really warm. I felt like i was wrapped in a blanket of embers while being hugged at the same time. I though it was too hot for a split-second and it became cooler. I folded it neatly and put it in my backpack. When i looked back in the chest i saw one more thing, way at the bottom. It was a bow. Shaped like a crescent moon, it was carved with every type of animal i had ever seen, plus some i didn't. It was carved out of, you guessed it, silver. I held it up and a leather bracelet appeared on my right wrist. Curiously, i tapped it and the bow vanished and i was holding a silver ring with a lapis-lazuli stone. (hope i spelled that right) I slipped it on my finger and tapped the bracelet. I was holding a bow again. I quickly turned it back into a ring and lipped it on my finger. Just as i had closed the chest Chiron trotted in. "Hello, Ashlin." He said , smiling. "Find everything in that chest to your liking." I jumped. "I- I'm sorry I'll put them back." I took of my ringa dn turned it into a bow and was placing it in the chest when... "Wait," said Sadie, who had came up the stairs. "I know those. I had a dream with them in it. Shes supposed to get them. I saw her..." her voice trailed off. "Just like you saw your whip in a dream too." i said, reading her mind. Sadie nodded. "Those are yours, some god wanted you to have them And i will bet my dessert for a week that Zeus didn't want you to find them. I slipped _MY_ ring back onto my finger and yawned. "Whens dinner?"

** Hey guys, Peregrine here! School ended on thrusday for me so im free! Yay! I'll post more often, unless i go on vaction. Now, im stumpped for what the dinner will be... Venison, shrimp kabobs, or boar. (TALKING ABOUT THE STORY) Well, thats all for today. BYE! LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Dinner is after capture the flag." said Sadie, some hurt in her voice. "Maybe one of us will be claimed by then.." We walked out, walking towards the woods, through some hidden caves -Which, BTW, i hated going though- and found our way to a creek, where the whole camp was gathered at, weapons in hands. "Good thing i got a weapon and some camouflage." i muttered, getting out the coat from the attic, which I had discovered changed to match its surroundings when worn. Sadie nodded and i heard the conch shell blow, signalling the start of capture the flag. Everyone rushed forwards, Sadie dived into a hidden pool in the creek, and i panicked and bravely curled into ball. Everyone rushing forward towards me brought back so many memories. None of them good. _Wait,Ashlin. _ I though. _Nelson is gone, you live here now, earn your rep. _I stood up, my cloak allowing me to remain unseen. Still, i had my bow loaded with a quiver of arrows that had appeared magically on my shoulder when i held my bow. I crept across the other teams territory, my long hair getting in my eyes. Note to self: get a pixie cut so i don't die by hair. Eventually, i grabbed an ivy vine and tied my hair with it. "Better," i whispered and continued walking. Instead of hacking plants out of my way, which would've been easier, i nimbly jumped around, over, and under them, leaving no trail. I could be stealthy if i wanted, how else do you think i fed myself, Nelson never gave me so much as a slice of bread. I had to dig in dumpsters sometimes. Gross.

I kept walking, the sun was going down and it was getting dark. I could work in these conditions though, I've been through worse in the dark. My eyes grew tired and i rubbed sleep from my eyes. I pushed on, scanning for the Frisbee. (Hermes cabin stole the flags a few hours ago, it was awesome) An hour later, there was no sign of anyone, and i was lost. Since i left no trail i had nothing to follow. But, maybe someone else had. They'd have to be pretty stupid to though. i started looking at the ground, trekking further. I knelt down, a tuft of black fur was caught on a thorn bush. Wait, that was no animal fur. I wrapped my cloak around me again. My hair had fallen out of its ponytail long ago and i sat down to braid it. As soon as i sat a hellhound lept from a nearby bush, growling menacingly. I tapped my ring and was holding my dagger. It lept at me with such speed i was knocked over. My stupid hair got me into this. Shit. I couldnt move, even dagger hand was stiff. Only my head could move. I had and idea. I bit deep into the hellhounds ear, stabbed it when its leg lifted off my arm and loaded my bow before it knew what hit it. I shot the arrow nto its skull, deep into its eye. Like Niobe had into disintergrated into a pile o gold dust. I shifted through it, looking for a prize. I smiled. I picked up the frisbee just as the butt of a sword rammed into my helment, no one would find me, my cloak would make sure of that. Shit.

** hey guys peregrine here. sorry i havent updated lately, life is screwy right now. sorry this is so short but its late and im really tired. Im going to the beach for the weekend so i'll have time to write. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! his isnt a chapter. Just read it. I feel that if i write about what happened to Ashlin, even if she is fictional, that it's my responsiblity to post this. I found it on a profile. Please, just read it. I cant make you. But please do.**

Her name was Auroura  
She was only five  
This is what happened  
When she was alive

Her dad was a drunk  
Her mom was an addict  
Her parents kept her  
Locked in an attic

Her only friend  
was a little toy bear  
It was old and worn out  
And had patches of hair

She always talked to it  
When no one's around  
She lays there and hugs it  
Not a peep of sound

Until her parents  
unlock the door  
Some more and more pain  
She'll have to endure

A bruise on her leg  
A scar on her face  
Why would she be  
In such a horrible place?

But she grabs her bear  
And softly crys  
She loves her parents  
But they want her to die

She sits in the corner  
Quiet but thinking,  
" God, why? Why is  
My life always sinking? "

Such a bad life  
For a sad little kid  
She'd get beaten and beaten  
For anything she did

Then one night  
Her mom came home high  
The poor child was hit and slapped  
As hours went by

Then her mom suddenly  
Grabbed for a blade  
It was sharp and pointy  
One that she made

She thrusted the blade  
Right in her chest,  
" You deserve to die  
You worthless pest! "

The mom walked out  
Leaving the girl slowly dying  
She grabbed her bear  
And again started crying

Police showed up  
At the small little house  
They quickly barged in  
Everything was as quiet as a mouse

One officer slowly  
Opened a door  
To find the sad little girl  
Lying on the floor

It must have been bad  
To go through so much harm  
But at least she died  
With her best friend in her arms

_**If you hate child abuse then repost this on your profile.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, Peregrine here! Sorry i didn't post anything over the summer, i was typing another story for a different site. But school is starting next week and i will start writing again! i might even write one with my friend Maddie! I'm typing a chapter now, don't worry. **


End file.
